This invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for washing bottles and more particularly for washing dye bottles as used in a beauty salon or similar establishment.
The prior art discloses a number of patents which depict and show apparatus used to wash or clean the interior of a bottle. In regard to such apparatus there are many different ways of accomplishing the end result.
U.S. Pat. No. 723,792 entitled BOTTLE RINSING APPARATUS issued on Mar. 24, 1903 to D. Wickham. This patent shows a device for washing a bottle where the bottle is placed in a holder. The holder has a nozzle spaced at a distance from the opening of the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 640,111 entitled BOTTLE WASHER issued on Dec. 26, 1899 to H. E. Decker. This patent shows a machine for washing bottles. The apparatus uses a series of wipers which are inserted through the opening of the bottle and which are adgitated to wipe the insides of the bottle for cleaning.
As can be seen from the above two patents, these early devices are relatively complicated but serve the purpose of rinsing or washing the bottle. More recent apparatus such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,669,492 entilted BOTTLE WASHER and issued on Dec. 15, 1928 to P. W. Shields show bottle washers where the bottles are held in an inverted position. A nozzle directs fluid inside the bottle as the bottle is moved on a conveyor belt and serves to wash the inside of the bottle at various angles.
Other patents as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,129,944 and 2,227,734 show techniques for washing bottles which techniques employ flexible tubes or other devices which are inserted into the opening of the bottle for cleaning the same. Still other patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,435,807 and 2,647,526 depict complicated machinery for washing and sterilizing various bottle configurations for many different purposes.
As one can seen from the above noted patents, the art of washing bottles has been developed over a rather extensive period of time and many different techniques and apparatus are shown. In any event, there is a need for a simple apparatus which will wash or clean bottles in a particular environment. For example, in modern day beauty salons extensive use is made of hair dye. The dye is mixed by the operator in a dye bottle and when the proper color is obtained, the dye is placed upon a customer's hair as is well-known. In any event, a typical establishment uses many dye bottles during the course of the day. These bottles are extremely useful and must be washed to remove any dye from the bottle before they can be used again. The task of washing these bottles is extremely time consuming and a rather unpleasant chore for the employees of such an establishment.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an economical and simple apparatus particularly adaptable for automatically washing or cleaning dye bottles as used in a beauty salon. It is of course understood that the apparatus may be used to wash or clean any bottle which is used for mixing or handling materials that are not ingested by a consumer.